A power supply supply network comprises several levels of differing voltages, wherein these levels are connected via switches. The switches are designed such that the maximum interruptible short-circuit current of the switch is higher than the maximum flowing short-circuit current. As a result of this specification, the switch can be opened in case of a failure, so that the existing short-circuit current is interrupted.